Reawaken
by Lady Luv of the East
Summary: Retracing the steps of past memories,Naruto and Kyuubi travel back to Konoha.With their arrival triggers the awakening of old power and with it their freedom.Will old friends and new Allies defeat their enemies or will all be lost.It is time to Reawaken!
1. Chapter 1: 100 years ago

**Hello viewers, I have finally made My Kit My Naruto into a story with some motivation from my good friend Leila84 who is also helping me co-write the story. I hope you enjoy our story and leave lots of reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of the Naruto or it's characters except the ideas and characters I used for the story**

* * *

Kyuubi watched as Naruto ran around the ruins of Konoha, the home of his past. He smiled as Naruto sniffed at the buildings and looked around curiously at the decrepit mountain that held the worn faces of the past Hokages.

"Father, look what I found!" Naruto smiled, holding up a necklace with a green gem to his Father. Kyuubi took it gently, memories of the necklace flashed through his mind. Memories of how his kit had gained it when he was so close to death, how he had never taken it off and of when he attacked that ninja that had taken it from him. He watched his kit run off again to look for more things, leaving Kyuubi to his thoughts.

'_Odd,' _He thought. _'I don't remember him losing it that day.'_ He pocketed the artifact and walked further into the village looking at the vegetation that grew along the buildings, Hokage Tower now nothing more than an array of dnse multi-colored vegetation.

_'These people lost much to die away so quickly. This vegetation had to have taken at least fifty years to over run the entire village.'_ He paused when he heard a crunching sound under his foot. Looking down, he lifted his foot and saw a frame, the picture inside faded with age. He picked it up gently to get a better look, it was a picture of Kakashi and Naruto smiling happily. Moments later the picture crumbled, unaccustomed to the air after being sealed in the frame for so long.

_'At least he had someone that had made him happy.' _Kyuubi sighed. _'It's just a shame he never had the chance to experience and enjoy it to its fullest.'_

Naruto looked at the greening buildings, staring intently at the bugs on the leaves. Suddenly he heard a rustling sound behind him coming from a large field of grass that was twice his height.

"Who's there?" He called, standing up to run to or call his Father. The grass rustled again. "Answer me!" He growled. His growl turned into a squeak as a silver blur pounced on him. He made a keening noise in the back of his throat, alerting his father quickly.

Kyuubi ran towards the direction of his son's cry. Seeing a silver-gray dog on top of his son, he growled and flung the beast away from him. He stood in front of Naruto, blocking him from any possible attack. "It's okay, Kit." He growled reassuringly. He looked up towards the beast that had dare to attack his son, jaw nearly dropping at the uncanny resemblance the dog had to Kakashi. The shaggy fur was angled oddly, and hung over one of his mismatched eyes. "Who are you and why did you attack my son?" He growled out.

"Kyuubi? It has been a long time, hasn't it?" The dog took a few steps forward. "I did not attack Naruto. I caught his scent and wanted to make sure it was him. When I saw him, I got a little over excited."

"Kakashi. . . so it is you. I must say I am surprised to see you alive and so. . . different after all these years." Kyuubi said, stepping back.

"As was I when I woke up. We all were actually." He said as dozens of other animals walked out of the tall brush, surrounding them. A pink cat strutted up to Kakashi and sat beside him.

"Sakura." Kyuubi said blandly. He held no love for the girl. She was after all one of the reasons his kit had nearly died.

A buck stepped out and laid several feet away from Kakashi. "Shikamaru." Kyuubi nodded in acknowledgment. A lavender ferret ran out of the woods towards Naruto, who scooped her up into his arms, grinning. The ferret blushed profusely but didn't leave his arms. _'Hinata.'_ Kyuubi thought. Another ferret jumped out and was followed by an entire group of ferrets. _'Neji and the Hyuuga Clan.'_

A pack of large wolves sat at the edge of the clearing. The wolf in front had two red fang like marks underneath his eyes. _'Kiba and the Inuzuka Clan.'_

A beautiful green and yellow parrot with pale blue eyes, wearing wrappings around it's legs and a purple cloth around its neck sat down on Shikamaru's antlers as a group of bears with swirls on their cheeks sat on the other side, one closer to the buck than the rest. _'Ino, Chouji and the Akimichi's.'_

Kyuubi looked around at the other animals. Two squirrels with orange leggings and large bushy eye brows, _'Gai and Lee.'_ A monkey with a cigarette hanging from it's lips, _'Asuma.'_ A purple anaconda with a dango stick hung in it's mouth, _'Anko.'_ A black panther with red eyes and bandages on one arm and the opposite leg, _'Kurenai.'_ A hawk with what appeared to be buns on it's head, swooped down and then landed, _'Ten Ten.' _

A lioness with a purple diamond on it's forehead and a jacket with the kanji for sucker on the back along with a mouse riding between the large cats ears with what looked like a miniature kimono on and a giant toad wearing a headband with the kanji for oil on it's forehead, came through the brush and walked up to Kyuubi and Naruto. _'Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya.'_

Suddenly a black blur leaped over the other animals and landed beside Kakashi. The black wolf looked over at Kyuubi, revealing one red eye and one black eye. The scent was unmistakable, "Sasuke." Kyuubi growled low in his throat and once again stepped in front of Naruto.

"Father?" Naruto stepped around and looked at Kyuubi. "Father, do you know these animals?" He asked looking at Hinata still in his arms.

Kyuubi smiled, "Indeed I do, my son. Why don't you go and play with the younger animals. Kakashi will look after you."

"I don't need a baby sitter, Father." He said looking over at the silver dog.

Kyuubi laughed. "Humor me, alright."

Naruto grinned, "Alright." He turned to walk away.

"Naruto." Naruto turned and faced his father. "Stay away from that black wolf." Kyuubi said motioning towards Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and turned to join the other animals.

Kyuubi sat down in front of Tsunade and Jiraiya. "What is this? I have never seen this type of magic before."

Tsunade sat down. "We aren't sure what magic this is. But more importantly, what brings you back to our lands after so long?"

"I wanted Naruto to visit the land of his origin." He said as he looked over at his son who was conversing with the other animals.

"He doesn't remember anything does he?" Jiraiya asked, sadness lacing his words.

Kyuubi shook his head. "No, he does not. I was able to give him a fresh start after leaving the village and returning to my den."

"So. . .this is just a visit? He isn't returning to stay?" Tsunade tried to mask the sob that rose in her throat.

"I'm sorry, but we weren't planning on staying." He said. He looked over at Sasuke who was edging closer to Naruto and growled low in warning.

"You don't trust the Uchiha." Tsunade stated. " A lot of us feel the same way. Especially when he returned on the night before we all woke up as animals."

"When did he return?"

"Three years after you left. He had claimed to have killed Orochimaru." Jiraiya said as he glared at the wolf who ignored everything around him, except Naruto. "Strange thing is, one of the first questions he asked after returning was where Naruto was."

Kyuubi punched the ground, creating a small crater. "He nearly _**kills my kit**_ and then has the _**audacity**_ to ask where he was?" Kyuubi looked over at Sasuke and nearly did a double take. Sasuke had looked at him after his outburst and Kyuubi thought for an instant that he had seen sadness in the Uchiha's eyes.

Kyuubi rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This magic. . .it seems familiar but I can not figure out why. I may be able to find out something about it. Perhaps even how to break it."

"How? We have searched everywhere for answers." Jiraiya said, hopeful.

"I'll have to talk to Kyuu no Bashi."

Tsunade looked at him curiously. "Who is that?"

"Kyuu no Bashi is the ninth mage of The Nine Mages."

"The Nine Mages?"

"The Nine Mages are the sentients of all that is magic. They correspond with the nine bijuu and have done so for over a millennium. They serve as the holders of all knowledge. The reason that you have never heard of them is because of man's greed and thirst for power. The mages have kept themselves hidden from man and consult only with their chosen bijuu on important matters." He paused, looked at their confused faces and sighed. "The day that I attacked the village was no coincidence. I had been informed that there was a man living here in your village that was wanting to break the balance of life and gain immortality for himself."

"Orochimaru." Jiraiya croaked.

Kyuubi nodded. "I had tried to hurry, as I had other matters to attend to. But your village saw me as a threat and attacked. I only tried to defend myself. Spreading out my chakra in search of the snake, I found that he had already fled and my venture had been for nothing. It was then that I was sealed into my kit." He looked at Naruto playing with the animals, and swished his tails.

Tsunade looked at his tails, "Kyuubi, why do you only have eight tails?"

Kyuubi smiled, "The price gladly paid for Naruto's rebirth." He nodded in Naruto's direction and they saw his single tail swinging happily. Kyuubi shook his head and sighed.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"The world is regressing. Ninja are few and demons are many. Time seems to be moving backwards to when demons ruled the lands. I've seen many signs. The Four Lords appear to be trying to come back into this realm."

"Four Lords? Who are they?" Tsunade looked up, breaking her gaze on the other animals.

"Long ago, before ninjas, there were four demon lords who ruled the lands. Wolves to the North, Kitsunes to the South, Dragons in the East and Dogs in the west."

"These Lords were the first and most powerful demons of their time. They hold no love for humans and would take any chance to control your race, their power is vast and dangerous, more so than all your Kages' put together." Kyuubi said as he watched his kit wrestle with one of the bear cubs from the Akimichi clan, he smiled tenderly before he frowned, "And now I fear they are returning and there is nothing we can do to stop them."

* * *

OOOhhhhhh I wonder whats gonna happen next, hope you liked it and review *pokes fingers together nervously* If you want of course, I mean no ones forcing you to. It just be highly appreciated

**I defend my land to the very end for I am......**

**Lady Luv of the East**


	2. Chapter 2: A Wizards word

**Hello viewers, I have finally made My Kit My Naruto into a story with some motivation from my good friend Leila84 who is also helping me co-write the story. I hope you enjoy our story and leave lots of reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of the Naruto or it's characters except the ideas and characters I used for the story**

* * *

Kyuubi picked up his pack and put in on his back. "Why can't I come with you? Naruto asked. "I don't want to stay here all by myself."

Kyuubi sighed. "I told you last night, you are still too young to meet with Kyuu no Bashi. You may meet him when you are older. Besides, you will not be alone. You will have Kakashi and the other animals to keep you company."

"But I don't really know them that well." Naruto tried.

"Naruto." Kyuubi growled. "We've been here for nearly a week and if you weren't training, then you were playing with the animals. Don't try and tell me that you don't know them."

"Is it true that the once were humans and great ninjas?"

"It is indeed true."

"Well what happened to them Father?"

"That's what I'm going to find out. We need to know what happened to them if we are going to try and help them."

"Oh." Naruto smiled brightly. "Then I guess it can't be helped. Maybe I can find something to do while you are gone."

Kyuubi chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately. "That's my kit."

Naruto's grin widened as Kyuubi turned and walked towards the worn down gate. Suddenly he turned, "Naruto, I want you to stay away from that black wolf while I am gone and be wary of the pink cat."

"Sakura. . .why? And what do you have against Sasuke?"

"I mean it Naruto." Kyuubi growled.

Naruto was taken aback by his father's menacing tone and just nodded.

"Good. I'll see you in about a week." He gave his son a warm smile, turned and left, quickly disappearing in the large over growth.

"It's not like I could talk to Sasuke any way. He won't come near me." Naruto sighed, turned and walked back into the once proud village. He decided that he would explore everything while his father was away. Something about this place seemed familiar somehow and he wanted to find out all that he could.

2 days later. . .

Kyuubi stood in front of a cave, the large opening menacing with stalactites hanging close to the mouth of the cave looking almost like teeth.

He walked forward into the cave, following a long winding tunnel deep into the bowels of the underground. Finally light could be seen ahead. Turning one last corner, he came upon a large majestic door. A carving of Kyuubi and a man dressed in attire similar to a monks, adorned the door. Torches lined the wall beside the door, casting shadows over the carving.

Kyuubi stepped up and knocked loudly three times. After a few seconds the door clicked and slowly began opening. He walked inside and the door shut behind him.

"Kyuubi. It has been a while, hm? To what do I owe the pleasure?" A man stepped out of the shadows. He looked to be in his mid twenties, wore dark purple robes with a hood that hid his eyes, and held a regal staff in his right hand with an ominous floating gem at the very top of the weapon.

"Kyuu no Bashi." Kyuubi smiled. "You know why I have come."

Kyuu no Bashi chuckled. "Indeed I do." He turned and led Kyuubi into another room. Lush carpets lined the floors, expensive silk hung from the walls covering the rock. There were two chairs and a table situated in front of the fireplace. In the center of the room was a large glass ball set in a metal ring with metal cast paws as the legs. "But I so rarely get visitors that is it so boring if we jump straight to business. Tea?"

Kyuubi laughed as he sat down. "You never change do you Kyuu?"

"Well that's just mean." Kyuu no Bashi pouted as he handed Kyuubi a cup of tea. "I changed my clothes just this morning."

Kyuubi choked on his tea and then roared with laughter. " Think you just proved my point." He said once he had calmed.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said sipping his tea thoughtfully.

Kyuubi sighed, "I really need to know what happened to the citizens of Konoha, Kyuu. Surely you know."

Kyuu no Bashi set down his cup of tea, "Of course I know." He stood and walked over to the Glass Ball. "I see all from here." The Glass Ball suddenly filled with a glowing blue smoke. As it cleared images were seen moving inside as if watching a movie.

A man came clearly into view and Kyuubi growled low in his throat. "Orochimaru."

Kyuu no Bashi nodded. Suddenly the scenes began shifting quickly, all of the showing Orochimaru in different places of Konoha, drawing symbols on the walls of buildings, in blood. The last scene showed him performing a series of complicated hand signs. As the scene faded to back into the blue smoke, Orochimaru's grin spread sickeningly wide.

Kyuubi growled again, "What was he doing?" He asked.

Kyuu no Bashi sighed. "It is a special jutsu, laced strongly with dark magics. He had to use his own blood to put those symbols at specific points in the village. All those with a strong Will of Fire for Konoha were bound to him in that moment. It basically allowed him to pull from the life forces of the people so he would be stronger, but at such a low level that no one would notice a difference." He paused and sighed again. "For some reason he added additional magics, where if he were to die or be killed all of those that were connected to him would turn into animals. One last sick joke on his part, I suppose."

"What about the normal citizens?"

Kyuu no Bashi smiled. "All beings have a life force, you know that. And you don't have to be a ninja to possess the Will of Fire."

"And Sasuke? What of him? He abandoned Konoha. He nearly killed Naruto! Would have if I hadn't . . ."

"Yes, I know of your precious kit, Kyuubi. I have watched him grow these past years. But let me show you something." He turned back towards the Glass Ball as the smoke once again glowed a bright blue and began swirling.

Suddenly an image came into focus and Kyuubi growled.

* * *

**OOOhhhhhh I wonder whats gonna happen next, hope you liked it and review *pokes fingers together nervously* If you want of course, I mean no ones forcing you to. It just be highly appreciated. Cookies to those that do :).**


	3. Chapter 3: Past made Present

**Hello viewers, I have finally made My Kit My Naruto into a story with some motivation from my good friend Leila84 who is also helping me co-write the story. I hope you enjoy our story and leave lots of reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of the Naruto or it's characters except the ideas and characters I used for the story**

* * *

Kyuubi growled, "Why are you showing this to me?"

Kyuu no Bashi drug the two chairs up to the Glass Ball, sat in one and motioned for Kyuubi to sit in the other. Once Kyuubi was seated, Kyuu no Bashi spoke, "All that I ask is that you simply watch and listen. Don't speak. I think you may find some of this interesting."

"But-"

"Watch and listen."

Kyuubi snorted but turned his attention towards the figure in the ball.

_Sasuke stood at the edge of the forest, hidden by trees and shadow. As the rain beat down on him he watched as Naruto was caught and picked up by Kakashi who took off in the opposite direction towards Konoha. Sasuke nodded, "I'm sorry." He turned and disappeared into the forest._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The smoke swirled as another scene appeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_You must let go of your past life. Learn to hate them." A man with a silver pony tail and glasses spoke. "Hate them. The teachers who held you back, never allowing your full potential. All of those girls who bothered and annoyed you, disrupting your everyday life. Hate that bastard boy who dare to think of himself as your equal." Kabuto sneered._

"_No!" Sasuke punched Kabuto. "Naruto IS my equal! You know NOTHING of his strength! Don't EVER speak of him again! Don't even say his name in my presence." He grabbed Kabuto by the collar, "If you do, I will kill you." He threw Kabuto back against the wall as the smoke once again swirled and switched scenes._

_Sasuke stood facing a desk. "What are you up to now?" He asked aloud._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kyuubi looked at Kyuu no Bashi, "Who is he talking to? It is clear that there is no one else in that room."

Kyuu no Bashi didn't look away from the Ball as he spoke. "Watch and listen."

Kyuubi turned his gaze back to the Glass Ball and did just that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_How much stronger have you gotten?" Sasuke shifted. Sitting in the middle of the desk was the picture of Team Seven. He picked up the picture and sat down. "Will you forgive me once I have returned home. . .Naruto?" He choked back a sob and growled. "Idiot." He laughed as he wiped his eyes. "Of course he will." He put the picture carefully into the desk drawer and closed it as the smoke swirled and cleared one last time._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sasuke walked through the gates of Konoha and took a deep breath. Before his could take another step he was surrounded by six Anbu members._

"_Sasuke Uchiha, what is your purpose here in Konoha?" The leader asked._

_Sasuke sighed, too early to fight back, even with words. "I've. . .come home."_

_The Anbu laughed. "And just what makes you think that you are welcome here?" An Anbu to his right spat._

"_I. . .Shikamaru!"_

_The Anbu turned and watched Shikamaru approach. "You are to escort the Uchiha to the Hokage's office immediately."_

"_Thank you, Shikamaru." Sasuke said._

_Shikamaru arched his brows, "Don't thank me." He spat. "I'd rather throw you to the wolves and let them have you after what you've done." He turned to leave._

"_I had to leave! Surely you can understand that!"_

_Shikamaru turned back. "Leave? Is that what you think I have a problem with?! You really are a bastard." He looked at the Anbu, "Take him to the Hokage." He then turned and left._

_Sasuke watched Shikamaru, shocked. "What was that all about?"_

"_If you don't know that, then you really do not belong here." The leader said. "Now move it!"_

_They made their way towards Hokage Tower, Sasuke surrounded by the six members of Anbu. Shizune was waiting for them at the doors of Tsunade's office. She glared daggers at Sasuke. "I see you made it to the tower safely." She turned and opened the doors. "Pity."_

"_Excuse me?" Sasuke asked._

"_Nothing." She said as she motioned him inside. "Sasuke Uchiha, Lady Tsunade."_

_Tsunade looked up from her large pile of papers. "Oh look Jiraiya, the Prodigal Son returns."_

_Jiraiya sat on the window, "So I see. My question is why."_

"_Yes." Tsunade nodded. "That is an excellent question. Why have you returned?"_

"_I returned after learning all that I could from Orochimaru."_

"_And what of the Snake?" Tsunade questioned._

"_Dead." Sasuke said simply. "I killed him."_

"_Impossible!" Jiraiya said moving to stand next to Tsunade._

"_I speak the truth!"_

_Tsunade sighed, "Whether truth or not, it doesn't matter. You may return."_

"_TSUNADE!" Jiraiya roared. "You can't! Not after what this traitor has done!"_

"_Jiraiya," Tsunade said softly, "He would have wanted it this way."_

_Jiraiya sighed and nodded, "You're right."_

"_Sasuke," Tsunade began, "you may return here to the village but there are conditions."_

"_What are the conditions?"_

"_You will not be able to take any missions for the next six months. During that time you will work at the Academy, helping out where ever they may need you. After six months are over you will only take missions of D,C or B rank. You will not be allowed in A or S ranked missions for another year. Any questionable behavior will extend these time limits. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes, Lady Tsunade."_

"_Good, now you may go." Tsunade reached into her desk drawer and pulled out her sake and for once Shizune did not protest._

_Sasuke turned to leave but stopped at the door. "Where is Naruto? Is he away on a mission?"_

_Tsunade bristled, "Get out." She threw her bottle of sake, smashing it against the wall mere inches from Sasuke's head. "GET OUT!"_

_Sasuke rushed through the door, down the stairs and outside. "What's up with her?" He asked aloud as he looked back._

"_So they let you stay?"_

_Sasuke turned and was faced with what remained of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai._

"_This is absurd!" Ino shrieked._

"_We don't need you here." Neji seethed._

"_Guys', I know why he's been allowed to return."_

"_Oh do tell, Lee." Ten Ten spat._

_Lee shook his head, "Don't you see? It's because. . ." Lee paused and swallowed, "It's because it's what HE would have wanted."_

_The other's lowered their heads. "I suppose." Ten Ten said as she turned and left, the others following._

"_What is going on here?" Sasuke asked. "And where is Naruto?"_

_Neji stopped and turned around, "As if you didn't know." Neji observed Sasuke's confused expression. He shook his head, "Go to the head of the Fourth. I think you will find the answers you seek there." He then turned and left._

_Sasuke looked up at Hokage Mountain. "Head of the Fourth?" He shrugged and began walking up the mountain. _

_A few minutes later he arrived at the top of the mountain and walked over to the Fourth Hokage's head and walked onto the top._

_He stopped when he saw a slab of black marble set into the mountain there. Walking up to it he began reading. He gasped, "Oh God no!" He fell to his knees as he reread what was written:_

**In Memory of**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Who gave his life for friend and village**

**May he find peace in his afterlife**

"_It can't be! How is this even possible!"_

"_It was the wound that you gave him in your final battle. When he returned he couldn't face the scorn and disappointment of Sakura and the villagers. Not after losing the boy that he thought of as a brother. The closest thing to family he had ever had." A familiar voice said beside him_

_Sasuke looked up to see his old sensei, "I don't understand."_

_Kakashi looked down at the memorial stone. "To put it simply, in losing you and in losing the respect he worked so hard for, he lost his will to live. The wound in his chest would not heal. He died."_

"_NO!" Sasuke screamed. "That damn _**FOX**_ was suppose to heal him! Just like all the other times before!" Tears began to flow down Sasuke's face and for once he did nothing to stop them. "IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN THIS WAY!" He yelled, sobbing._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The smoke swirled, making the scene disappear.

"And the next morning everyone woke up as animals." Kyuu no Bashi said.

Kyuubi had yet to look away from the Glass Ball. "So. . .Sasuke never actually intended for Naruto to die?"

Kyuu no Bashi shook his head sadly. "No."

Kyuubi turned to look at him, "How do we turn them back?"

"Well I don't know." Kyuu no Bashi said shrugging his shoulders making Kyuubi face-fault into the stone ground. Picking himself up he glared at the chuckling mage who waved his hand back and forth as a sign of good fun only to be shaken back and forth by Kyuubi.

"Nows not the time for jokes Kyuu, tell me how to turn the people back to humans!" Kyuubi growled angrily letting the mage go. Huffing as he straightened out his robes he turned to look at Kyuubi, pouting a bit.

"No humor these days, it's all business with you Kyuubi, but if I must then I will help you change back the humans temporarily." Kyuu no Bashi said as he moved to a shelf on the wall that contained dozens of different colored viles and bottles.

"What do you mean temporarily? Can't you return them to their original form?" Kyuubi asked as he followed the mage to the wall. Kyuu looked back at him, his face in a frown and shook his head.

"The Nine Mages are not taught the ways of the dark magics, we have books pertaining to them but we do not know how to use it ourselves." He said as he grabbed 3 different viles from the shelf before walking to a cauldron risen on clawed feet. Kyuu no Bashi motioned for Kyuubi to sit who did so reluctantly as he watched the mage work his magic. Kyuu no Bashi first uncorked a purple vile a puff of blue smoke coming out of the top, pouring some of the viles contents into the cauldron he ignored the steam that rose from its depths. Kyuubi on the other hand sat in rapt attention as the mages were masters in the mystical arts, even the other 8 mages were more skilled than he was, despite his previous status as nine tailed beast. By the time Kyuu no Bashi was done pouring the liquid into the cauldron the water inside had turned to a sickly purple color. Kyuubi looked up and spotted a raven hand Kyuu something, it was a metal case engraved with multiple runes. Before Kyuubi could question Kyuu about his 'pet', the mage chanted in ancient tongue; the runes glowing as he continued, when Kyuu no Bashi finished his chant he had thrust the case inside the cauldron. Kyuubi sat there perplexed as to why Kyuu did that and when about to question why, the mixture in the cauldron began to bubble over. The bubbling grew in size until it shot up in the air, the liquid made it half way up the height of the cave before shooting back into the cauldron and settling at the bottom, Kyuubi peered inside it and was surprised to see the metal casing the only thing in the black pot. Kyuu no Bashi lifted the case and gave it a shake and smiled when there were no leaks.

"This case will hold the potion for all the ninja animals. The villagers have lost their way to becoming human again so don't let the wild animals get a drop of this or who knows what the consequences are.' Kyuu said handing the container to Kyuubi,' To open it all you need is to tap it with your finger encased with your youki. Now would you care for some cakes, I'm sure I have something you would like." Kyuu no Bashi smiled but Kyuubi shook his head and stood up

"Sorry Kyuu but I have to get back, who knows what could have happened to Naruto while I was away." He said heading for the door

"You should have more faith in your son Kyuubi." Kyuu commented as Kyuubi left the cave, the doors closing on their own. Kyuu looked to the side and saw his bird friend landing on his shoulder with a box of pocky in its beak. Smiling he grabbed the box and opened it.

"Kyuubi still has much to learn, don't you think chi-chan?" He asked as he fed the bird a stick of the chocolate covered treat, the raven nodded and in return Kyuu stroked its chest.

"Yep, so much left to learn."Kyuu said quietly as he ate the junk food in silence.

* * *

**OOOhhhhhh I wonder whats gonna happen next, hope you liked it and review *pokes fingers together nervously* If you want of course, I mean no ones forcing you to. It just be highly appreciated. Cookies to those that do :). And even more cookies to who you think the raven is :D.**


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

_I stared at the picture that hung on the wall of the cave. The happy faces of my family staring back at me. Tears welled up but didn't fall, Kami knows how long since I last cried that I probably forgotten how to. I chuckled at the thought as I stood up from my bed and left the room, shutting the door on the way out. I stood next to my partner waiting for our assignments, when Leader-sama told us the news. Naruto Uzumaki, host of the nine tailed fox... was dead. I felt my eyes widen in shock, tears coming back full force but didn't fall, Naruto... the little boy he was assigned to protect, was dead. Questions began to fly through my head 'Who killed him?' 'When?' 'How?'... 'Why?'. The other 8 weren't bothered by the news like I was, they only murmured amongst each other until leader-sama silenced them,_

_"Kisame and Itachi will travel to Konoha to find out who killed the vessel before retrieving the 5 tails vessel. Dismissed." Leader said before everyone dispersed. I left quickly leaving my partner to catch up with me, the sudden urge to find out who killed the innocent little boy that was Naruto._

**RARARA**

_We arrived at Konoha, entering was easy as there was no one at the gates but that's not what bothered me. It was the fact that there was no one in sight. It was only when I felt a mass of chakra signatures at the top of the Hokage mountain did I realize where everyone was. Kisame and I shushin'd to the mountain and made sure that we hid our chakra carefully before appearing in one of the many trees atop the mountain. I was slightly surprised at the mass of people that adjourned at one point, especially around the head of the fourth. I would have gotten closer were it not for the fact nearly the entire AnBu core were situated among the trees. Kisame moved a bit indicating he was going to say something only for the blond haired woman to speak _

_"We gather here at this spot of our previous Hokage's to pay tribute to one who's dream was for his face to be on this mountain. The boy who all of us over looked, put down and never appreciated for all the things he had done for this village, his village. He cared for every single one of us, despite our hate and words we gave him, he sought to change our views and become Hokage to earn the respect and love he so wanted from his own home. Today we give our love and prayers to a boy who could never be replaced. Our own Naruto Uzumaki. May he be happier where ever he may be." Tsunade yelled out to the crowd who cheered loudly, some louder than others and some more silent than others. I being one of those silent stared as person after person placed a white carnation in front of a white stone, some placing red ones in show of losing a loved one. Once everyone was gone, me and Kisame jumped down from our spots and went to the stone surrounded by flowers, on it was engraved the symbol for the 6th Hokage._

_"Why are you here Itachi Uchiha?" A man's voice asked from behind me, Kisame gripped his sword in preparation for a fight._

_"To pay my respects of course Jiraiya-sama." I said calmly as I turned to see the toad sannin with few others beside him ready to fight_

_"Beside that Itachi, what are you really here for?" Kakashi asked from beside Jiraiya and for once his ever present book was no where in sight._

_"My organization wishes to know who killed the nine tails vessel." I stated and watched as the copy ninja tensed_

_"You know who killed him don't you?" Kakashi flinched as did the others_

_"Sasuke Uchiha killed him with the assistance of Sakura Haruno." A girl with blue hair said, my heart practically stopped_

_"Hinata!" Tsunade chided_

_"It's not like it matters, Naruto-kun is dead and their the reason why!" Hinata cried tears falling from her eyes, how I wish I could too._

_"I see, thank you for your assistance. Kisame we leave immediately." I said as I stepped away disappearing as I did. I reappeared in a clearing and punched a tree, shattering the trunk. I took great pleasure in hearing it fall to the ground. My brother, my own brother killed him. My eyes flashed red before turning black, my partner was behind me silent and cautious... good. I straightened myself out before walking off Kisame not to far behind me, it was time to report._

**RARARA**

_I ran as fast as I could, something was happening but I didn't know what. I left the Akatsuki when the sealing of the Ichibi went wrong, they have been after me since. I dodged a tree branch before weaving right towards a formation of rocks. I paused to listen if there was anyone behind me... no one. Sighing I looked towards the rocks and had to take a step back, the sheer likeness to the Kyuubi was uncanny, a turned my head to the side; a snap of a twig caught my attention. I ran forward to the rocks, where there was an opening. I ran deeper into the cave slightly wondering how far the cave went, when I ended at a door and dodged to the right, a kunai lodged in the door behind me. I didn't have to see them to know who was there, Deidara was only one of the few that chased after me, prepared to use one of the 'eyes' techniques I waited for the group to come closer._

_Just as I saw the tip of their shoes the door behind me opened revealing a cloaked figure in purple, it was all I saw before darkness._

**RARARA**

_I awoke suddenly in a room I was unfamiliar with, taking in my surroundings I noted the many tapestries and silks that lined the walls of the cave I was in. Sensing movement I grabbed the knife on the table beside me to throw at the intruder. The one who entered was the cloaked figure from before, I didn't get to voice anything as the person laid a hand on my head. I fought against the feeling of drowsiness as much as I could only for the figure to whisper _

_"Rest child." _

_Before I was once again consumed in darkness. _

**RARARA**

In a dark cave a red eye snapped open taking in its surroundings before flickering over to the red robed man siting in front of a fire staring into its blue flames. Fluffing up feathers the red eyed bird swooped down to the man to perch upon his shoulder asking silently about whats wrong.

"Time is reverting, animals are changing, power is growing. I fear that the prophecy the Magus have predicted shall come into fruition. Let us pray HE shall be ready for when that last barrier falls old friend." He whispered stroking the breast feathers of his silent friend, "Let us pray."

* * *

**Ha this was my chapter 5 for Reawaken that I'm now putting up, its short but its just a flashback piece that hints at greater things to come. Whats this about a prophecy? Who is HE? What's going on! You could story alert it but it wont do you any good, faving is an option and if your like me and like to reread favored stories you'll see if I updated or not... BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5: Heart's Desire

**Hello viewers, I have finally made My Kit My Naruto into a story with some motivation from my good friend Leila84 who is also helping me co-write the story. I hope you enjoy our story and leave lots of reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of the Naruto or it's characters except the ideas and characters I used for the story**

* * *

Naruto looked up at the tower before him. His father had been gone for almost four days and he had been exploring the old village, building by building. The feeling of familiarity had only grown stronger with each building that he went through.

He made his way through the over grown doorway and began ascending the stairs. He ran his fingers along the walls as he walked. He stopped as he reached an office, the double doors of the entrance, hanging off of their hinges.

He stepped into the room and walked over to the desk that was sitting facing the doors. Dust several layers thick clung to his fingers as he ran them along the semi-rotten surface.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He scrunched up his face in concentration. Suddenly he lashed out and punched the desk, watching as it crumbled with the force. "I must have been here before!" he said in exasperation.

"What are you doing, Naruto?"

Naruto turned towards the doors. "Sasuke." He tried to smile, but it quickly fell from his face.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, moving further into the room.

Naruto sighed, "Do you ever have the feeling where you feel like you should know something but don't?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting beside him.  
"I. . . this whole place feels **so** familiar. Almost as if I've been here before. I can't explain it."

"You aren't making much sense, Naruto." Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, I guess." Suddenly something caught Naruto's eye on one of the walls. He walked over to where four frames hung haphazardly on the wall. He reached up and wiped the glass, carefully cleaning the dirt obscuring the pictures. As he cleared the dirt from the fourth frame he took it off the wall and stared at it. In the frame was a young man with bright blonde hair and wide, deep blue eyes. Naruto ran his pointer finger slowly down the side of the frame. Staring as if in a trance.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said. When Naruto didn't answer him, he took a few steps closer. "Naruto." He said again.

"Hokage." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm going to be the best Hokage ever." Naruto continued to whisper.

"Come on Naruto. Let's get out of here." Sasuke tried again to get his attention.

Naruto slowly turned and faced Sasuke, "Believe it."

"NARUTO!" Sasuke barked.

Naruto blinked several times and shook his head. "What?"

"Let's get out of here." Sasuke said again.

"Y. . . yeah."

Sasuke turned and walked out of the room. He didn't see Naruto tuck the picture gently into his jacket before running to catch up.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"No where in particular. I thought I would go hunting, I'm hungry."

"Oh. Well, I'll catch you later then." Naruto said.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to explore some more."

Sasuke turned and faced Naruto. "You shouldn't go back into the tower."

"Why not?"

"It's just not safe." Sasuke said.

"Well I don't think that there is anything wrong with it."

"Stay away from it, Naruto." Sasuke turned and walked away.

"You're not my father." Naruto pouted. "You can't tell me what to do."

"I mean it, Naruto." Sasuke growled as he sauntered through the bushes and disappeared.

"You don't control me!" Naruto huffed. He looked back towards the tower and stared at it for a few minutes. "I didn't feel like going back anyway." He said to himself as he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Kakashi, Tsunade, Jaraiya and Sasuke were congregated around a fire. "Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably still exploring." Jaraiya said. "One thing that hasn't changed is his curiosity." He chuckled.

"This is not funny." Sasuke said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke sighed. "He was in the Hokage Tower today."

"So. What's so-"

"I haven't finished." Sasuke said, interrupting Jaraiya. "He saw the pictures of the past Hokages. He seemed particularly drawn to the picture of the Fourth. He just stood there, staring at the picture. It seemed like he was in a trance. When I tried to get his attention, he acted as if he couldn't even hear me. And then he said. . ." Sasuke paused and took a deep breath.

"What? What did he say?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward with interest.

"He said, 'I'm going to be the best Hokage ever. . . believe it.' But the way he said it, it seemed as if he didn't know what he was saying."

"But he did say it? You're sure you heard him correctly." Tsunade asked.

"I'm positive."

"So, he's remembering?" Jaraiya asked.

"It would seem that, that would be what's happening." Tsunade said sighing.

"This isn't good." Kakashi said.

"Why not?!" Naruto asked, walking into the clearing.

"Naruto!" Tsunade gasped.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping, Naruto. It's ru-"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, interrupting Kakashi. "What are you hiding from me?!"

"Naruto, calm down." Tsunade said.

"NO! I know you are hiding something from me! This place seems so familiar to me. I feel like I've known all of you for my entire life, but no one will tell me why! And now I hear you talking about me. You're hiding something and I want to know what it is!"

"Naruto. . . we can't." Jaraiya said.

"Ju. . .just forget it." Naruto said as he turned and ran.

"Naruto!" Kakashi and Sasuke called after him.

Naruto kept running. He had to get away. _"What are they hiding?"_ He thought._ "I don't understand it."_ He ran up the stairs of Hokage Mountain. As he reached the top he stopped to catch his breath. He heard the padding of their paws and ran past the rusted barricade on to the head of the Hokage's. As he moved further away and into the brush he tripped and fell, he gripped a hard stone covered in vines,

He sat up on his knees and began pulling at the vines. As he pulled the last vine away, Kakashi and Sasuke burst through the brush. "Naruto, don't look at it." Kakashi tried to stop him.

Naruto ignored him and looked down and gasped. "What is this?" He asked, backing away from his own memorial stone.

"Naruto." A rough voice spoke.

Naruto looked up, "Father?" he walked towards him, tears beginning to run down his face. "What is this?" He said, waving his hand wildly towards the memorial stone. "What is going on?"

Kyuubi shook his head. "I had so desperately hoped that you wouldn't remember."

"REMEMBER WHAT?!"

Kyuubi sighed and looked sad, "Everything."

Naruto stopped walking towards Kyuubi. "I don't understand." He said meekly. "Tell me." He the said looking his father firmly in the eye.

Kyuubi walked over to the memorial stone and looked down at it, lit up by the dieing rays of the sun. "You were born here in this village, sixty – five years ago." Kyuubi ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Your life was not an easy one. The villagers made sure of that. When you were born, I had unfortunately given into the evil of man and allowed it to consume me. I attacked the village of Konoha. This village." He said, looking out among the ruins.

"Given in?" Kakashi asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Father's emotions mirror those of humans. When there is a lot of evil intentions in the world, he can't help but to also feel evil. Even if he doesn't want to." Naruto explained quietly. "What I don't understand is what that has to do with me."

"To protect the villagers, I was sealed inside of you." Kyuubi turned and faced Naruto. "The man that sealed me was the man in that picture that you carry."

Naruto pulled the picture from his jacket and ran his hand over it. "Who was he?"

"He was your father. Before me, when you were still human. He gave his life to seal us together and protect your village. He had hoped that you would be seen as a hero for carrying what he considered to be a burden."

"But I wasn't, was I?"

"No." Kyuubi said in a low tone. "You weren't. When the people saw you all the could really see was me. They isolated you and made you an outcast. And even though it was a law not to talk about it and no one was allowed to tell you or your generation about what was inside you, the younger generation still mirrored their parents feelings and animosity towards you. They just didn't know why."

Naruto began to speak, but Kyuubi held up his hand.

"But you were determined to overcome their feelings." Kyuubi smiled. "You had a determination that could be out done by no one. You went to the academy to become a ninja. When you didn't graduate, you were used by a man to get a scroll. You -"

"I remember." Naruto said. "At least, I remember most of it. It was then that I learned about you, wasn't it?"

Kyuubi nodded.

"Where is Iruka?" Naruto asked.

"He is in Suna." Kakashi said. "Their Kazekage has been helpful in trying to find a cure for us all. Iruka and a few others are their trying to find that cure."

Naruto nodded and looked at his father. "Can we go see him?"

"Soon, my son, soon."

"Then please finish." Naruto said.

"Well you graduated after that night and joined a team with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi as your leader. You went on many missions and had begun making people trust you and see who you really were. See the person and not the vessel. And then. . . something happened."

"What?! What happened?"

"You were wounded in a battle that left a very bad wound in your chest and your heart. I did all I could, but I couldn't heal you. You died. The seal broke and I was released. I took you back to my den and working quickly, using ancient magic and a lot of my power, I was able to bond you to that power and give you a rebirth. I've raised you from infancy since then."

"That's why you are no longer a nine tail?"

Kyuubi nodded. "Yes."

"You said that there was a wound to my chest and heart, were there two wounds or was the one to my heart metaphorical?" Naruto asked.

"It was. . . some one very close to you, that you fought. . .that caused your wound. So yes, it was metaphorical."

"Then who-"

Naruto was interrupted by Kyuubi, "You'll have to forgive me, Naruto, but I feel the rest you should remember on your own. As you do, I and any of the others will answer any of your questions. Right Sasuke?" Kyuubi said looking towards Sasuke.

The understanding look in Kyuubi's eyes confused Sasuke, but he nodded his head, "Yes, of course."

Naruto turned and began walking away.

"Naruto?" Kakashi said.

Naruto stopped but didn't turn around, "I. . . just need to be along right now." He said as he cradled the picture of Minato close to his chest. He walked through the brush and then began to run.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called after him. He turned to run after him, but Kyuubi stopped him by gently laying his hand on Sasuke's back.

"He just needs a little time to himself. He has a lot of information to digest. He won't go too far and he'll come back when he's ready. Besides, we have much to talk about." He turned towards Kakashi. "We should go to the others."

"A cure?" Kakashi asked.

Kyuubi nodded. "For the most part." He said as he began his decent from the mountain, Kakashi and Sasuke close behind him.

* * *

**OOOhhhhhh I wonder whats gonna happen next, hope you liked it and review *pokes fingers together nervously* If you want of course, I mean no ones forcing you to. It just be highly appreciated. Cookies to those that do :). And Merry Christmas everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6: Shifting Emotions

**This is a birthday gift to myself so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Naruto spied the new half breeds as they began the process of creating simple huts for themselves as the tall grass could no longer shelter them. He had been hiding in the trees since that fateful day. Eyeing the spot of red amidst the the dark and simple colored animals, Naruto felt his heart ache. He had been gone for over a week thinking over everything he learned, and it had been the longest he had ever strayed from his father's side.

Turning towards the direction of the black wolf half breed, Naruto noticed he was building his hut by himself. It was also several meters from the safety of the grouped huts further in the field. Flicking an ear, Naruto climbed down from his perch and crawled towards the lone wolf. Hidden within the safety of the tall grass Naruto watched Sasuke work the wood into place, gritting his teeth in effort to fuse the two boards together with his ki. Tilting his head to the side Naruto watched the piece of wood meld to the neighboring piece inch by inch. After the wood was completely fused did Sasuke drop his hands to wipe at the sweat that accumulated on his forehead.

Naruto, who was about to speak was stopped by the presence of the grey dog; Kakashi.

"Hey Sasuke, the others are stopping for the day. Some of the Inuzuka caught a few boars for the pack; did you want to join us?" The older man asked, his tail twitching slightly. Naruto could smell the nervousness coming off the grey one, he quickly turned his attention to Sasuke who sighed.

"Not right now, I want to put up a few more pieces before turning in for the night." Rubbing the back of his neck to get rid of the kink,

Kakashi visibly deflated, "Oh, are you going to sleep in the circle with the rest of us then?" looking slightly hopeful at the black haired man

"We'll see Kakashi."

Naruto merely watched the sad dog leave his younger counterpart to himself back towards the circle of huts. Turning his eyes back towards Sasuke he saw him drink from a indented rock with its surface smoothed by fire. He had watched his father make them for the others. Looking at the partially completed walls, Naruto realized that Sasuke would be far behind the others who had their own completed huts if he didn't get help soon. So the blond fox left Sasuke to himself to return to his hiding place to return later when Sasuke was hopefully gone off to hunt.

**RARARARA**

Sasuke, who was off in the forests hunting for the better hours of the afternoon, came back to see his hut with all it's walls erected and fused together. Dropping the 3 rabbits he looked through the opening of his hut to see a few furs that weren't there previously and a large stone basin already filled with water. Sniffing around the are Sasuke picked up the faint scent of rain water and earth. Seeing as he was surrounded by dirt and a fresh basin of water he huffed through his nose before going back outside to retrieve his dinner.

_At least he wouldn't have to sleep in the open anymore._

Naruto looked from his perch on a blooming branch close to where Sasuke resided, smiling when Sasuke quickly began to build a fire pit to cook the hares. Glad that the wolf accepted the help and gifts Naruto left to do his own hunting before the light left.

* * *

**This is also short but since its short then that means the next one will come a bit faster. Maybe when I finish the story I can revise the earlier chapters? Hope you review about the story!**

**Who should Kyuubi's partner/lover/mate/bonded be in Reawaken? Pm if you wish to have me add someone you think I may have missed Voters have an open mind please**


	7. Chapter 7: More Time

**Who should Kyuubi's partner/mate/wife/bonded/lover be, it can be any gender but it will only hint at said relationship so not to offend viewers.**

* * *

Kyuubi looked at the forest some ways away knowing his son was in there hiding from them all. It had been 3 weeks since his little kit's disappearance and all the huts had been completed and a large pit made for the night's bonfire. Flicking his ears Kyuubi hoped to hear something. A hand settled on his shoulder making him look down to the smiling face of Shizune; the little mouse ninja.

"He'll come back when he feels ready Kyuubi-san, you'll see." Patting his shoulder reasurringly making Kyuubi sigh before placing his much larger hand over hers,

"Thank you Shizune-san, but a father cannot help but worry for his son; no matter how old or young he may be." He said his voice rough and deep with emotion making the mousey woman smile all the more,

"Then try to trust Naruto to know what he is doing as a parent would." Shizune said before parting ways back towards Tsunade who was growling orders to a few stubborn Inuzuka. Kyuubi merely watched her go off before returning to his staring which lead him to drift his gaze towards the Uchiha boy who was busy put up a cloth of some sort over the opening of his hut. The boy seemed to keep to himself and hunt for himself, the group of half breed ninja seemed to prefer the lone, as it were, wolf stay by himself. The only person that tried to get the Uchiha to come to the safety of the circle, be it for eating talking, was Kakashi, the grey dog. Who was swiftly denied and back with flat ears and a droppy tail. The grey mutt was usually then reprimended by a few of his pack mates before going towards his own meager hut to do what ever he did alone.

Sighing Kyuubi noted that Sasuke was head off towards the forest a shiny object, most likwly a weapon, in hand. Seeing he was off heading Kyuubi turned his eyes else where until he caught movement from the corner of his eyes see a flash of orange. Whipping his head back to the lone hut Kyuubi felt his eyes widen when they saw his son Naruto sneaking into the hut with something wrapped in skins.

'_Naruto!' _

Kyuubi prepared to confront his son when he remembered what Shizune said,

_'He'll come back when he feels ready...'_

His mouth thinned grimly as he watched his little kit come back out and towards the trees. Kyuubi closed his eyes as he let loose a long, suffering sigh before opening them again,

"He'll come back when he's ready. He just needs more time." Murmuring to himself reasurringly before moving away and back towards the main hut he shared with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

'_Just needs more time... more time, he'll be back.'_

* * *

**This is also short but since its short then that means the next one will come a bit faster. Maybe when I finish the story I can revise the earlier chapters? Hope you review about the story!**


End file.
